Impatience
by Ravernia
Summary: Pearl is just too hasty and impatient. He always feels rushed, no matter what. Haughtyshipping/ PearlXPlatina. T for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Pokémon.

**Pairing: **Haughtyshipping (PearlXPlatina) One-sided Commonershipping (DiaXPlatina)

**Summary: **Pearl is just too hasty and impatient. He always feels rushed, no matter what. Haughtyshipping/ PearlXPlatina. T for sexual content.

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"I can't believe it. First hotels, then stores, and now you own a freakin' villa? You just have too much money," Pearl said in utmost disbelief.

"It's not that expensive," Platina, also known as Missy, said simply.

Pearl stared at awe at the large, elegant, white villa standing before him and Platina. He recently came over hearing that she has joined the Battle Frontier challenge and thought it was a good idea to give her some last minute battle tips before he and Dia goes off to investigate the Distortion World. The duo wanted to take Platina with them, but she wanted to work with some Interpol Agent and find clues about the Distortion World from the Frontier Brains themselves, which is cool too.

"Anyways Pearl, where is Diamond?" Platina asked questionably. "I do remember asking you to bring him along as well?"

Pearl laughed nervously and said quickly, "Uh, Dia can't make it today! He… he is… uh… sick! Yeah, he ate too much vanilla cake yesterday! Ahahaha!"

Platina blinked and looked at Pearl suspiciously, but just said, "That is unfortunate, I would like to see you both for the last time before you two set off."

Pearl nodded quickly and replied, "Yeah, too bad isn't it?" '_I can't tell her that I kinda forgot to tell Dia that we were having a last day reunion today…"'_he thought.

No, that wasn't true. It's not that he forgot to tell Dia, he initially did not tell him. Pearl knew that he himself just wanted to be with Missy alone; the last minute training was just an excuse to just be with her. Of course Pearl felt bad that he hid this little reunion from his own best friend Diamond, but Pearl did not want Dia to be here today.

"Before we trained Pearl, would you like to have a drink?" Platina asked, opening the door to the villa. Pearl smiled and nodded, and the two went inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Twinleaf Town, a young boy named Diamond was happily packing his bag for his investigation trip tomorrow. He thought back of all the times he had with Missy and Pearl during their adventure, and felt saddened that he wouldn't able to see Missy for a while. Pearl is going with him, so Diamond felt happy that his best friend will still be with him. Speaking of Pearl, Diamond wondered why he hasn't seen him today.<p>

'_If I had to guess, he would be with Missy right now…' _thought Diamond. Despite his slow-witted and lazy appearance, Diamond is far from stupid. He is quite perceptive actually. Diamond knows without a doubt, that Pearl likes the Missy. No, Diamond would actually say it is actually closer to 'love' rather than 'like'.

Diamond sighed. He would actually go see Missy and Pearl right now because he has a good idea where they are, but he decided against it. Despite Diamond also having a crush on Missy, he knew that Pearl might have stronger feelings for her, but he is just too stubborn to show it. It pained him, but Diamond knows that he should give up on Missy so that his best friend can have her.

Diamond looked out the window and smiled. It was quite sunny today, but very cold.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know this is a villa, but this is just too extravagant," Pearl gawked in disbelief.<p>

"Really Pearl? I found this quite cheap and plain actually," Platina replied, her eyes blinking innocently.

Just like the elegant exterior of the villa, the interior was just -or even more- extravagant. A large, bright chandelier hanged on the ceiling, illuminating the whole room. The four corners of the room have verdant potted plants giving the room a lush feel to it. Two large tables were placed at the edge and side of the room; the brown middle table was surrounded by two white couches and the other table had a white table cloth with a tea-set placed nicely on it. A computer desk, a white piano, a plasma T.V, two Glameow statues, a stereo, a music box on a shelf, and a book case align the walls with a clock and a painting adorning the wall. What looked the most extravagant, however (besides the electronic appliances), is the large canopy bed on the right side of the room ,which can fit probably 2 or 3 people on it, much too large for one person to sleep in alone.

"You rich people and your money, I don't know if I should be envious or not," Pearl groaned, falling onto the soft bed. "Ahhh, this bed is so soft! I can just die here!"

"I do not remember giving you my permission to lie there," Platina sighed. "Oh well, would you like some tea? You must be tired from your long trip."

"Tea? Uh, fine I guess…" Pearl replied, but mumbled to himself, "I prefer soda though… "

"Excuse me?" Platina asked curiously, noticing Pearl mumbling to himself.

"Nothing!" Pearl replied cheerfully. He rolled on the bed, to look at Platina, whose back was facing him.

'_Missy… you really do look like a princess…' _Pearl thought. His gaze went from her head all the way to her slender legs. He blushed, realizing what he was doing, and turned the other way.

Putting his face on the soft pillows, he inwardly wondered if Platina slept on this bed yet. ' _Probably. It kinda smells like the perfume that she uses… '_Pearl thought. '_Missy's bed huh… Missy slept here…'_ Pearl thoughts wondered, then he suddenly felt something bulge in his pants. He looked down to see what it was, and when he figured it out, he literally slapped himself. _What the hell am I thinking! I sound like a perverted old man, and I'm still way too young to think of these things… this is bad!' _Pearl thought to himself, blushing furiously.

"Pearl? Are you alright? You suddenly hit yourself," Platina asked, her presence looming over Pearl.

"Gah! Missy!" Pearl yelled, and quickly grabbed the blanket on the bed to cover his bulge-well, his entire body. Platina yelped in surprise and fell backwards, and looks at the large lump on her bed, which was Pearl. "W-What are you doing?" Platina asked.

"Uh, nothing! W-what are you doing here?" Pearl asked loudly.

Platina sighed and stood up. "What a foolish question. First of all, this is my villa. Second, your tea is ready."

"Er, thanks…" Pearl replied nervously. '_I can't believe I'm acting like this. I know I like… no, love her, but to have such dirty thoughts disgust even me! Well, at least that bulge is going away, 'Pearl_ thought, trying to calm himself down.

"When you feel better, go drink your tea. It's on the table. Then we can train," Platina told him, regaining her composure again.

'_No, wait!'_

When Platina turned to walk towards the tea table, she felt Pearl grabbed her hand. Before she knew it, she was falling backwards onto the bed.

"Ah! What are you doing Pearl?" Platina gasped in surprise, as he pulled her under the blankets. She felt his arm wrapped around her thin waist, and when she turned around to face him, he immediately grabbed her chin and forcefully kissed her. She groaned in surprise, but she couldn't push him off; his grip around her waist was too strong.

Platina felt Pearl licking her lips, demanding entrance to her mouth. Platina, though in shock and surprise, felt dominated, and allowed Pearl to let his tongue enter her mouth, licking and playing with her mouth and tongue.

"Mm!" Platina squeaked. Pearl let go to allow her to breathe, in which she said between her gasps, "The… tea. It'll…be... cold."

Pearl smirked and said, "Just make more later." With that, he kissed Platina again, pulling her closely to his body, in which, Platina decided, to kiss him back. Their tongues danced together, as they pulled each heads closer to deepen their kiss. Platina felt something pushing in the area between her legs, and gently pushed him back. She timidly asked to Pearl, "I-Is that… your knee?"

Pearl just smiled at Platina and seductively said, "Maybe, but don't concern yourself with it. Just think of me…" and forcefully made Platina make-out with him, making Platina feel weak and dominated.

* * *

><p>Diamond sighed as he looked out the window. It was getting dark, and since it was winter, the sun falls quickly. Pearl still hasn't returned home, making Diamond wondered if Pearl was gonna stay the night with Missy. He shook his head violently.<p>

'_Alright, I need to focus for the journey tomorrow," _Diamond thought. After looking at the little notebook that Tung stole from Charon, Diamond quietly went to sleep, looking forward to the adventures tomorrow will bring. Hopefully, he can forget about his love for Missy during this long night…

But even he knew that isn't possible. He decided that one day he will try winning her from Pearl, his own best friend.

* * *

><p>When Platina slowly regained her composure, she was able to push the aggressive Pearl off her, and turned away from him, blushing madly. Pearl, realizing what he has impulsively done, looked away from Platina, blushing madly as well.<p>

"W-what is going on with you today?" Platina stammered embarrassingly. She wanted to regain her calm self again, but with the events that just happened, she found it quite difficult.

Pearl stayed quiet for about ten minutes, until he softly replied, "Sorry Missy."

Platina turned to look at him, and then she felt him hug her gently, yet his grip was firm. "Doing something like that, I must have caught you off guard."

Platina did not reply, but merely burry her face in his chest.

"I'm just too impatient. I couldn't help it, even though I know that doing this should be left for way later. Even kissing at this age is too hasty, for any relationship," Pearlsaid. "I'm really sorry Missy, my actions must've scarred you. You're probably mad, I should leave…"

Pearl tried to get up and leave, but Platina still hugged him tightly. He looked at her, despite her beanie half falling off and her messy hair (due to their intense make-out session), she still looked elegant as ever.

"It's late. You shouldn't leave," Platina replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. She looked up to Pearl and smile. "You are right, you are hasty. You made-out with me, yet you did not say or show what you felt of me."

Pearl chuckled. "It must be obvious by now, huh?"

"Indeed it is."

Pearl looked at Platina as if expecting a reply or a confession or whatever, but none came. Platina just said, "We never trained for the Battle Frontier."

"Actually, I forgot about that."

"I figured as much."

Pearl was quite surprised of Platina's calm composure, as he somewhat expected her to blush, run away, or even slapped him for his hasty, lewd actions. But she did not do none of that, all she did was turned off the lights and jumped onto the bed with Pearl, making him blush.

"I-I can take the floor, you know," Pearl told Platina.

"No, you can't. This bed is rather big after all, it can fit the both of us," Platina replied. She moved closer to Pearl, and in response, Pearl wrapped his arms around her, warming each other during the chilly night. After a moment of silence, Pearl suddenly said, "Platina, let's get married."

Platina blinked in surprise and replied, "You may be impatient for us to be together, but even that is too much. We're just kids; even us dating would be odd."

Pearl chuckled embarrassingly and said, "No no, not like an official marriage! You know, like…"

"You mean like a mock wedding?" Platina said, completing his sentence.

"Yeah that! What do you think? It can be just be the two of us you know," Pearl exclaimed excitedly.

Platina quietly giggled at the thought of her and Pearl getting married, "Hmm… maybe."

"You know, we aren't in or anything," Pearl said suddenly, noticing that he was still wearing his striped shirt and jeans and she was still in her red coat.

"Oh well, " Platina replied with an uncaring tone.

After a period of silence, Pearl stuttered, "You know Missy, I-I lov-"but was cut off by Platina.

"I know, but don't say it now," Platina said. She told him, "I will only agree to do this mock wedding with you… when you and Diamond come back with Paka and Uji. Only then, I shall marry you, and only then, we can say our feelings."

Pearl smiled and said, "I promise. You focus on the Battle Frontier Missy, Dia and I got Paka and Uji. But why can't we say anything now?"

"Because, then you will be forced to come back alive to marry me, and to hear an official response for your 'confession'" Platina said teasingly.

"Geez, you are such a handful," Pearl groaned and Platina smiled. "No I am not. Now go to sleep Pearl, we both have a busy day tomorrow."

Pearl grumbled, obviously wanting to talk to Platina more, closed his eyes and help Platina close to his body. Platina hugged Pearl as well, her eyes slowly closing. The last thought they both had in mind before the fell asleep was:

_I love you._

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it might be a little rushed (and corny) though, I hope not. I might do an Entourageshipping (PearlXPlatinaXDiamond) story next time, because I felt bad for Diamond. It will not have a love triangle where they are fighting Platina's affections, but they all literally go out together. I don't know. R&R would be great; some critiquing would be nice too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
